


Meeting the Doctor

by winterlover



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlover/pseuds/winterlover
Summary: Not how I imagined it to happen.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Meeting the Doctor

The Doctor: "Hi, what year is it?"  
Me: "2020."  
The Doctor nods: "Ah, the last good year. Enjoy!"  
Me: "..."  
The Doctor: "..."  
Me: "WHAT !??"  
The Doctor: "Oops."


End file.
